Veinte Hechos Aleatorios Acerca de Audrey Weasley
by Ammiel
Summary: Conozcan a Audrey, la chica que se casó con Percy Weasley. Traducción


Notas. Traducción con total consentimiento de la autora. Escrito para Subtextual _Healings 20 Random Facts Fest_ en InsaneJournal, Realmer06 escribió acerca de un personaje nunca mencionado en la saga literaria que, sin embargo, le ha fascinado desde que el Árbol Genealógico de la Familia Weasley fue revelado. Audrey Weasley es la esposa de Percy, madre de Molly y Lucy y, por lo menos en su mente (y también en la mía, para que negarlo), Audrey es Muggle.

* * *

Veinte Hechos Aleatorios Acerca de Audrey F. Weasley

1. Audrey creyó por un muy largo tiempo. Cuando Audrey era pequeña, no existía una persona en todo el mundo que pudiese convencerla que las hadas, Santa Claus y las escobas voladoras no eran reales; que, por el contrario, vivían en algún lugar esperando que alguien, lo suficientemente listo, los encontrara. Eso cambia la Navidad en la que tiene 10 años. Espera despierta toda la noche la llegada de San Nicolás. Cuando el hombre que lleva un rojo traje, con barba blanca y repleto de regalos llega, Audrey se encuentra tan emocionada que abandona su escondite, para por fin conocerlo, sólo para descubrir que el hombre en el traje rojo es, en realidad, su Papá. Está tan enojada con el detallado y elaborado fraude que sus padres sostuvieron con tal de sostener tal engaño, que decide no hablarles durante una semana.

2. Gracias al incidente de Santa Claus, al llegar la época que cumple once años, Audrey deja de creer. A los trece años, deja de asistir a la Iglesia. Dios es Santa Claus nuevamente.

3. Aunque nunca lo admitirá, aún guarda en su interior aquella desesperada niña que cree que la magia es real. Una niña que nunca la abandona.

4. Audrey conoce a Jake en la Universidad. Audrey desea convertirse en psiquiatra y trabajar con niños atemorizados por pandillas y violencia callejera. Jake quiere ser dueño de un bar. Nadie comprende el porque de su cercanía, inclusive ellos, pero son los únicos quienes no la cuestionan.

5. Cuando tenía catorce años, su abuela falleció, sin compañía, a causa de un ataque cardíaco, ya que Audrey llegaba tarde desde el colegio. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, su madre falleció en un accidente automovilístico, mientras se dirigía comprar la leche que Audrey olvidó comprar. Cuando tiene 19 años, prefiere no regresar a casa en las vacaciones de Navidad. La mañana siguiente, Audrey recibe la llamada telefónica de un vecino, diciendo que el cuerpo de su padre fue encontrado en la casa, que los médicos han dicho que el cáncer había terminado con su vida la semana pasada, un cáncer del que nadie sabía. Cuando se encuentra en el cementerio, mirando las tres tumbas, una al lado de la otra, Audrey desea desesperadamente creer en Dios. Creyendo en él, tendría a quien culpar además de ella.

6. Luego de la muerte de su padre, Audrey ocupa un poco de su herencia para cancelar el pago del nuevo bar de Jake. A cambio, la deja compartir el departamento arriba del local y ayudar a atender el negocio sólo los fines de semana. Todos piensan que Audrey y Jake están secretamente comprometidos, o saliendo, o teniendo sexo, en última instancia. Luego de un tiempo, ambos simplemente dejan de convencerlos de lo contrario.

7. La primera vez que Audrey ve a Percy, se encuentra sentado en un sombrío rincón del bar, haciendo absolutamente nada para llamar la atención; de hecho, está haciendo todo a su alcance para desviarla. Audrey no puede quitar sus ojos de él.

8. La primera vez que Audrey le habla a Percy, le dice que es un mago. Audrey ríe, está encantada. Cuando expresó que lo que le dijera acerca de él no tenía que ser verdad, no esperó que siguiera el juego propuesto.

9. Nunca ha sabido explicar el porque querer ser amiga de alguien quien, tan claramente, desea estar sólo. La mejor respuesta es que nadie merece sentirse tan triste o lucir tan acechado. La peor respuesta es que, desde el día en que lo conoció, tiene una inexplicable e inmovible sensación que aquello es una de las cosas mas importantes que va a hacer en su vida.

10. Cerca de los últimos días de Julio, Jake le pregunta si se está enamorando de Percy Weasley. Audrey ríe, ¿Quién ha escuchado tal tontería? Descabellada como suena, no puede hacer que la idea la abandone.

11. Nunca ha podido conversar con alguien, ni siquiera Jake, de la manera en que lo hace con Percy. En un comienzo sólo trataba de ayudarlo, pero luego de dos meses, abrupta e inesperadamente se da cuenta que, de alguna manera, él también le ha estado ayudando. Le ha revelado aspectos de su vida que nunca pretendió compartir con alguien, además de sí misma. Se da cuenta que no sabe a ciencia cierta cuando o como ocurrió.

12. Cuando Percy, finalmente, menciona el nombre de Fred, es como si aquella invisible pared entre ambos se derrumbara. Por una parte es el descubrir que le hace lucir tan acechado y desgraciado. Por otra, que Percy, inevitablemente y a pesar de toda lógica, asume la responsabilidad de la muerte de su hermano, y aquel es un sentimiento que Audrey entiende demasiado bien.

13. El transcurso de la vida de Audrey cambia radicalmente el día en que Percy responde a su antigua y juguetona petición de _'dime algo acerca de ti'_ con las palabras _'estoy enamorado de ti'_, y no sólo porque aquel es el momento en el que finalmente acepta que también se ha enamorado de él.

14. La primera vez que Percy le confesó que era un mago, pensó que era una broma. La segunda vez, ciertamente no lo es, ya que tan pronto las palabras abandonan sus labios como, sorpresivamente, deja entrever una larga pieza de madera, muy parecida a una varita mágica, mientras el picnic desaparece. Audrey apenas tiene tiempo para preguntarse como regresarán la comida al auto, cuando Percy la hace reaparecer.

15. La anticipación del primer encuentro con la familia Weasley es una experiencia totalmente devastadora y estresante – para Percy. Audrey comprende la ironía del momento mientras lo besa y le asegura que no debe preocuparse, todo estará bien – su familia la amará.

16. El momento más emocionante de aquella tarde, tiene absolutamente nada de magia. Es aquel momento en que la Señora Weasley, suavemente y con lágrimas en sus ojos, le agradece por regresarle a su hijo.

17. Percy le propone matrimonio en el parque en el que admitieron que estaban enamorados. La propuesta incluye una agotadora insistencia de que él no la merece, algo que Audrey se niega, rotundamente y sin discusión alguna, a escuchar. Le aclara, directamente, que obviamente no tiene idea lo que él ha hecho por ella, mientras él, confundido, sólo asiente y allí es cuando lo besa, esperando que su respuesta no deje dudas: _Si, por su puesto que me casaré contigo, pero no hablemos más de este 'merecimiento' ridículo_. Él a aparenta entenderlo, ya que aquella es la última vez que lo menciona.

18. Debido al necesario silencio respecto del mundo mágico, Jake es el único al cual Audrey le es permitido revelar la verdadera identidad de Percy, lo cual está bien, considerando que realmente no tiene otra persona en mente. Jake le cree inmediatamente, Audrey sólo debe prometerle que, una vez que se mude del departamento, no va a desaparecer de su vida. Ella y Percy aún almuerzan con Jake una vez a la semana.

19. Los primeros meses de su nueva vida como la mujer de un mago, a Audrey le preocupa cómo podrá contribuir a una sociedad en la que es, literalmente, indefensa. Pronto, descubre que tales preocupaciones son inútiles, no tienen sentido. La familia Weasley, en toda su extensión, interviene en su representación – y ya que la guerra les arrebató uno de los suyos, al familia ha ganado bastante influencia en los altos rangos del poder – y en cuatro meses de matrimonio encuentra un nicho tanto para sus estudios en psicología, como para su ausencia de magia. El Ministerio de Magia la contrata para ayudar en la integración de Squibs en la comunidad mágica. Audrey no podría estar más feliz.

20. Una noche, luego de diez años de matrimonio, Audrey y Percy contemplan el sueñote Molly y Lucy. Allí es cuando Percy pregunta que era aquello que él le habría entregado, aquello a que se refirió el día en que le propuso matrimonio. Audrey sonríe y, en segundos, recuerda a Santa Claus, recuerda a Dios, recuerda su vida entre los once y los veintidós años, y luego responde, _'me hiciste creer otra vez'_. Y contemplando a su marido y a sus hijas, y a la familia que encontró en él, y a la vida que han construido, Audrey sabe que es suficiente.

* * *

Simplemente deseaba con toda mi alma entregar la interpretación de esta autora sobre Audrey W. De ella solo sabemos que se casó con Percy, que tuvieron dos hijas, y nada más xD. Es un personaje para explorar, y sí me trillé con la pareja desde el momento que escuché su nombre y mis ansias de leer más y más sobre ella no se acaban (considerando que son poquísimas las historias acerca de la pareja). Y sí, se que hay quienes aman a Penelope y se sintieron absolutamente devastados cuando el nombre de Audrey apareció inesperadamente. Y sí, aborresco que Rowling ni siquiera le haya asignado un apellido de soltera, me la imaginó carente de magia, con algo que ver con las Ciencias Sociales, en plena crisis de fé, y entregándole a mi pelirrojo favorito toda la felicidad que se merece. Esperen la traducción de la historia original basada en algunos de los Hechos escritos anteriormente.

¡Critiquen!


End file.
